1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to tissue treatment systems and in particular to a component module for a reduced pressure treatment system.
2. Description of Related Art
Clinical studies and practice have shown that providing a reduced pressure in proximity to a tissue site augments and accelerates the growth of new tissue at the tissue site. The applications of this phenomenon are numerous, but application of reduced pressure has been particularly successful in treating wounds. This treatment (frequently referred to in the medical community as “negative pressure wound therapy,” “reduced pressure therapy,” or “vacuum therapy”) provides a number of benefits, including faster healing and increased formulation of granulation tissue. Typically, reduced pressure is applied to tissue through a porous pad or other manifold unit. The porous pad contains cells or pores that are capable of distributing reduced pressure to the tissue and channeling fluids that are drawn from the tissue. The porous pad often is incorporated into a dressing having other components that facilitate treatment.
While existing reduced pressure treatment systems have enjoyed wide commercial and medical success, it would be advantageous to expand the functionality of these systems to provide a more comprehensive treatment regimen.
A need exists, therefore, for an expandable reduced pressure treatment system that allows component modules to be combined with the expandable reduced pressure treatment system and other modules to provide additional treatment features and options.